


What's a DP?

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: 90's fic, And Joe happy as a clam right in the middle, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Double Penetration, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Joe is 17, M/M, Multi, One big orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Joey was 17. Too young to be this famous. Too young to drink any kind of alcohol. Way, way too young to be having two hard cocks fucking his ass and two in his mouth.But at 17, Joe had already done all of that, and more, with his four bandmates. And he was loving every second of it.





	What's a DP?

“Hey, Joe, you want one?”

Joey accepted the glass from Jordan, not even asking what was in it, and downed it all in one big gulp. It burned on its way down, but it was a good burn, it warmed him up and he sat down on the couch, looking around their hotel room, the alcohol loosening his inhibitions, not that he ever had any to begin with.

The show had been amazing, as always, and they were all still pumped after their performance. Joe reached out his glass to Jordan for a refill, wondering to himself what was next in store for the evening. He was too buzzed to even think about sleep, and he knew that the others felt the same.

To his right, Donnie was whispering something to Jon, who seemed to agree. Joey also noticed Donnie’s hand unbuttoning Jon’s pants and going inside, not even trying to hide what it was doing. Joe felt excited already. It was gonna be one of those parties, then. He liked those parties, they always ended up with him being naked.

Danny stood behind the couch, watching Donnie and Jon, as well. Joe had a feeling that Danny was also looking at him, and the thought made his cock swell in his pants. Danny must have noticed, Joe could hear his breathing get a little heavy.

He had been with these guys for years now, he knew all their signs.

Jordan settled in next to Joey, to watch his brother get fondled by Donnie. He wasted no time at all in mimicking Donnie’s actions, putting his hand down Joey’s pants to run his fingers along Joey’s growing erection. Joey simply closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch.

When he opened his eyes again, Danny had joined Donnie and Jon, talking to both of them in a low voice. And then, all three looked over at him.

“You ever had a DP, Joseph?”

Joey’s brain was trapped in a lust filled fog and had trouble connecting the dots.

“A what?”

Everything went a bit crazy after that.

\-------

Joey was 17. Too young to be this famous. Too young to drink any kind of alcohol. Way, way too young to be having two hard cocks fucking his ass and two in his mouth.

But at 17, Joe had already done all of that, and more, with his four bandmates. And he was loving every second of it.

Donnie and Danny had been fucking his ass for a good while now. They had spent a significant amount of time prepping him, but it had still hurt like a motherfucker at first to have them both in there at the same time. They understood that, though, and they had been so gentle and so careful and the pain was slowly subsiding. 

The Knight brothers, always up for a good fuck fest, had been taking turns fucking his mouth, not wanting to risk his sweet voice by having him take both of them at the same time.

Joe’s poor, neglected cock was weeping, pre-cum dripping down with each thrust from Donnie and Danny. It was insanity! It was glorious! The pain was almost gone, leaving behind an overwhelming pleasure that had him moaning like he was hungry for it.

In a way, he was.

If he could die like this, naked and sweaty, Donnie and Danny pushing themselves inside his ass, Jon and Jordan using his mouth, the pleasure almost unbearable… the five of them, locked together like this…

He would die perfectly happy.

Jordan finally took pity on him and bent down to suck his cock and Joey all but sobbed with relief and gratitude. He felt so full, and so loved, in that moment, that he wanted to cry.

Donnie came first, deep inside him, followed by Danny, who pulled out and shot his cum over Joey’s back. Joe came with a groan down Jordan’s throat, the vibrations around his cock causing Jon to do the same. Jordan swallowed down Joe's cum without blinking. Joey weakly reached out to give Jordan a hand job, to apologize for shooting without warning, but Jordan was already taking care of himself, moaning out:

“Aw, fuck yeah”, over and over.

The five of them collapsed in a big pile of arms and legs as they rode out the waves and the aftershocks.

“I love you guys!” Joe managed to say, so grateful to be a part of this unit.

Nothing would ever tear them apart now. He knew that, in his heart. The bond between them was too strong.


End file.
